Mannequin
by Jane Krahe
Summary: Full-length sequel to The Experiment. Involves scheming princesses, almost-familiar faces, deja vu, and honey cakes. Oh, and copius amounts of copulating. Enjoy! Please review! Hard M NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Tin Man, nor any of it's characters. I make no money from this._**

_**A/N:**__ This is the full length sequel to __The Experiment__, and to the __Tin Man__ miniseries. Title and story inspired by the Katy Perry song "Mannequin". _

Chapter 1: Hot Child in the City

Wyatt Cain rode to Finagua. He was angry. Not just angry. Furious. At a certain little miss Can't-Leave-Well-Enough-Alone Princess.

He could have made a clean getaway. He should have been able to get as far away from DG as possible. He would have been perfectly happy to live in perfect misery the rest of his days. -Coulda, shoulda, woulda,- he chided himself. -You SHOULD have known she was too stubborn for you.-

Wyatt was trapped, and he knew it. He'd been lusting after the Princess of the O.Z. since the moment he saw her, and it had spiraled into a strange, painful obsession. After they'd saved the O.Z., when he'd been sent by the Queen to train new Tin Men, he'd rejoiced in the idea of a little solitude. That, and time spent with his son. He smiled as he thought of Jeb. Such a good kid. -And all without me,- he thought with amusement. Adora had always joked that Wyatt was such an untamed force that their son would've grown up better without him. Turned out, she was right.

-That's not fair,- Wyatt thought. But those words came to him in DG's voice, not his own. -You would have made a great father. You ARE a great father.-

Wyatt sighed, nudging his horse further west. She was even in his head. He heard her voice whenever he was down on himself. He saw her face in his dreams. It made him ashamed. This girl was half his age; and his wife was still warm in her grave the first time Wyatt looked at DG in lust. -It's not your fault,- came DG's voice again. -You thought she was dead. What else were you supposed to think?- Wyatt growled in frustration. The voice was right, of course, but that didn't make it better. In fact, it made it worse. Because it was HER voice. And thinking of HER made him think of what had happened before he left.

He felt like such a fool. He'd told himself that sleeping with her once, just once, would relieve him of his obsession. He knew now that it had been nothing but justification for his moment of weakness, his giving into his addiction.

His horse stopped. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Wyatt looked around. He was at the steps of the Palace Finagua. He dismounted, handing the reins to a waiting stable-boy. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the tower where he knew DG's room lay. Finally, he gritted his teeth, tugged his coat into place, and trudged up the stairs.

DG was there, right there waiting for him in the huge foyer. -Damn,- he swore in his mind. -Tricky little minx!-

DG turned at his entrance, and gave him a smile that made him go all hard and soft at the same time. "Mr. Cain," she said, walking toward him with a twinkle in her eye. "Glad you could make it back so quickly, and on such short notice."

Wyatt half-smiled, half-grimaced. "I'm sure you are," he replied sarcastically.

DG gave a mock frown. "What's wrong, Mr. Cain? You seem uncomfortable."

Wyatt knew then, he was dead. And this was Hell.

*************

DG had to hold back a laugh at the look on Cain's face when he arrived. She knew he was biting his lip, because there were people around. And she was the Princess. -Can't sass the Queen's daughter,- DG thought with a grin.

She headed to the Conference room, Cain in tow. Her parents and her sister were waiting for her there. They'd jumped at the idea of having a Chief of Security wherever they went. The only one who knew why she suggested it was Azkedellia. DG walked into the room, and locked eyes with her sister. Az gave her a sly little smile. They'd approached their parents with the idea together, to make it less suspicious. Az was in on the whole thing.

"He's here," DG announced.

"Ah, Mr. Cain, welcome," the Queen said with a smile.

"Good to see you, Cain," Ahamo added.

DG turned and saw a pained smile on Cain's face. Inwardly, she laughed, even as she felt kind of bad. She knew this was a special kind of torture for Cain, being so warmly greeted by the man whose daughter he had ravaged just nights before. Cain was such a proper man; like the country boys from Kansas.

"Were you told why we asked you back?" the Queen asked, getting right down to business.

"No," Cain said, his voice strained.

Ahamo glanced at his wife, who nodded. He folded his hands in front of him and said, "Well, m=Mr. Cain, we'd like you to be our permanent Chief of Security."

DG looked at Cain. The look on his face was pure shock. "Well?" she prompted. "What do you say, Mr. Cain?"

Cain glanced at her, his face slightly red. He looked back at the Queen and her Consort. DG could almost see the cogs in his head working. She knew what was going through his head. He'd wanted to get away, and never come back. He felt it was dangerous to be around DG. But who says "no" to the Queen?

DG could see the muscles in his jaw clenching. Wyatt looked at the Queen and Ahamo, then looked at DG. She smiled at him. He gave her a glare. Finally, he turned back to the Queen and said, "That… would be and honor, Highness."

"Excellent, Mr. Cain," the Queen said warmly. "Welcome to the family."

DG almost laughed at the look on Cain's face at those words.

"Our security team is waiting in the servant's quarters," Ahamo told him. "You can go on down there, get settled, and get to know your new men."

Cain bowed, then turned and left.

DG glanced at her sister, who gave her a thumbs-up. Well, it was more of thumbs-sideways, but DG had only just taught the gesture to her.

DG left then, heading up to her room. She needed a plan.

*************

Wyatt paced in his new room several hours later. -Tricky little minx,- he raged. He had no idea DG was such a schemer.

Wyatt tried to calm down. He had to admit, it was a good job. And the men were some of the best. He sat down on his bed. He tossed his hat and coat on the floor, then laid back on the bed, his arm thrown over his eyes. He took a deep breath and released it, slowly, trying to relax. Maybe it wouldn't be all bad. He probably wouldn't see DG that often, anyway. Maybe his fixation would go away, in time. She really was just an annoying kid, after all. Nothing special. She was -

She was kneeling in front of him. He was back in his cabin on the grounds, standing by the bed. His shirt was off. -Wait, what…?-

He was dreaming. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but once he thought about it, he knew he was.

Then it was just a dream. And there was no harm in enjoying it, right?

He looked down. DG was on her knees in front of him, wearing nothing but a corset and stockings. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, and her lips were ruby red. Her nimble little hands were on his belt, trying to free the arousal that pressed so painfully against his waistband. He found he could control his actions. He loved that kind of dream.

Wyatt reached down and unbuckled his belt, the slid his pants down. DG looked up at him with such wanton lust it made his knees weak. -Dear Gods,- he thought. DG gripped him at his base, and he collapsed down onto the bed. He sat at the edge, watching, entranced, as DG slid he fingers slowly up the length of him, then back down, her eyes on his face the entire time. Then, she smiled at him, and lowered her head. Her lips slid over the tip of him and he gasped, the first sense of wet heat almost too much for him. She gave him a moment to steady himself, then slid her mouth down over him, swallowing him whole.

DG sucked hard, and Wyatt cried out, louder in his dream than he ever was in real life. Her hot mouth slid over him, her tongue teasing underneath his length. He tangled his hands in her hair and shut his eyes, giving himself over to the pleasure. It was intense, and Wyatt knew he wouldn't last long. He free hand crawled up his thigh, kneading the sensitive skin there. White lights seemed to pop behind Wyatt's eyes as he came closer and closer to his peak.

He bucked his hips, thrusting deeper into her mouth and throat, and she sucked, so hard that he came then, crying out so loud that his confused, sleeping mind thought someone would surely hear.

Wyatt thrust as he came, spurting into her mouth, losing complete control of his body. It seemed to last for hours. When it was finally over, he trembled, weak and spent, and fell back onto the bed.

In his dream, he fell asleep. And in the real world, he awoke.

Wyatt jumped up from the bed. The front of his pants, and some of the bed, were stained with the remnants of his dream. He swore, then stood, heading into the washroom to draw a bath.

As he lay in the hot water, staring up at the ceiling, he finally reached the point of acceptance.

He was in love with DG.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Best Laid Plans

DG sat on her bed with her sister. They were cross-legged on the silvery fur coverlet, facing each other. It was the middle of the night. The two of them were up discussing how best to win over the stoic Tin Man.

"First of all, you have to get rid of those horrid trousers you wear," Az said, laughing. "I mean honestly, Deej, what man's going to want a woman who dresses like a man?"

"Hey!" Dg put her hands on her hips in mock indignation. "I'll have you know that MOST girls on the Other Side wear pants!"

"How do any of them manage to land a man?" Az cried, laughing harder.

For a moment, DG almost reminded her that she was possessed by an evil witch when she hit puberty, and therefore had NO experience with men, but DG knew it might hurt her feelings. Instead, she said, "How do I convince him it's okay, Az? He thinks he's too 'common' for me, that's what he wrote in that note."

"Common? Common how?" Az asked.

DG shrugged. "It's because I'm a Princess, I suppose," she replied, "and because he's a Tin Man."

"Technically, he's the Royal Chief of Security," Az pointed out. "And our mother married a strange man who blew in form the Other Side on a huge balloon." DG smiled. "I mean, what does Cain think? The Gale women SUDDENLY raised their standards too high even for a man like him?"

DG laughed slightly. She wondered what Cain's real problem was. It couldn't be that she was a Princess; that never stopped them from being friends. Maybe it was the age difference. She could admit to herself that when Cain had first cornered her on the swing, that had been one of her first thoughts. But she didn't care about that. Was it his wife? She doubted it. He'd thought she was dead for eight years. He found out later that she'd only been dead since just before he got out of the suit. But in the end, the result was the same. He'd already mourned his wife.

So, what was it? Did he just not like her? Previous evidence was to the contrary, but DG had to wonder. Maybe he was just attracted to her; but emotionally, there was no connection. At the gazebo, he'd talked about being obsessed with her. He never said he loved her, or even liked her.

DG sighed. "Az, have I made a mistake?"

Az was counting on her fingers; DG had no idea what she'd been doing. "A mistake? What do you mean?"

"I mean dragging Cain back here, practically trapping him into this job and… what ARE you doing?" DG interrupted herself. Az was back to counting on her fingers and talking to herself.

"I've got an idea. But you finish what you were saying first."

"I was just saying that… Az, what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

Az stopped and stared at her. "Are you insane?" she squeaked.

"Well… I mean what if - " DG began, but her sister interrupted.

"I mean, forgetting for a moment the fact that he left you note saying he still wanted you, have you ever noticed how he looks at you? No, I guess you haven't, he only does it when you're not looking," Az answered herself. "The point is, the man is in love with you; anyone with half a mind can tell. Even a mind as broken as mine." Az said it with a false sort of casualness.

DG let the comment go. She'd found it was better to let Az say whatever came to her mind. She was a little like Glitch; her mind wandered, and she was easily distracted. In private their mother had told DG that the years being controlled and manipulated by the Witch had damaged Azkedellia's mind. It would take a long time to put the pieces back together.

"Anyway, I guess my point is, I have a plan! And we're GOING to do it, okay?" Az fixed DG with her best sisterly glare.

"Okay, okay!" DG relented, throwing up her hands. "What is this plan of yours?"

Az looked positively giddy. "We…" she began dramatically, "are going to… throw a ball!"

DG was silent for several moments. Then, "Huh?" DG had images of basketballs and soccer balls bouncing through her head.

"You know, a ball, a gala!" Az said earnestly. "We were trying to think of a way to get all the representatives from all around the O.Z. together, anyway. What we'll do is get you all beautiful, send Cain a nice suit, and the rest is just… magic!" Az made a wave of her hand, which was followed by a trail of light. Her own magic spark.

"I don't know…" DG began. "I… I don't know how to dance."

"That's not a problem," Az said. "Ambrose is an excellent dancer. He can teach you."

"But…!" DG spluttered. "But, he'll want to know WHY I need to learn! He'll know about me and Wyatt!" -And then,- DG thought in horror, -Cain will run away. I'll lose him.-

"Oh, he already knows" Az replied airily.

DG's horror turned to shock. "What?!"

Az held up her hands. "Don't look at me," she said. "I haven't breathed a word; he approached ME the day after your birthday. Said he thought Cain was staring at you in a very 'unbecoming' way. He said he thought it was cute."

DG raised an eyebrow. "Ambrose - Glitch - he actually used the word 'cute'?"

Az nodded. "He did; I thought it was odd as well. Anyway, just trust me, dear sister, I will fix everything."

DG certainly hoped so.

Otherwise, she may lose Wyatt Cain forever.

And that thought terrified more than she wanted to admit, even to herself.

*************

Cain didn't like it. A ball? A gala event, full of people who may still have dark intentions towards the Royal family? The Queen and her daughters exposed to people who were just recently under the thumb of, and leading rebellions against, the elder Princess? DG in a luscious ball gown? No, the whole thing was a mistake, and he had no problem telling the Queen and her consort that he thought so (leaving out the part about DG, of course).

And, of course, he was soundly struck down. Much as he admired and respected the Queen and Ahamo, sometimes he felt they were too trusting.

So, all he could do was ready his troops.

"Alright, men," he said, hands on his hips, pacing in front of his troops. "In two cycles, the Finagua Palace will be hosting a ball. It will be our job in the days leading up to it to inspect every inch of this Palace, making it perfectly safe for the guests. We will then be inspecting every GUEST, making them safe for our Queen and her family." -And DG,- Cain thought. "We have fourteen days to make this place sabotage-proof. You have your assignments. Get to work."

His boys hurried off, each eager to please. They were all younger than he would have liked, but men were scarce these days. All that were left were boys.

Cain ran a hand over his hair, then headed down the hall towards Glitch's study. After DG's birthday, he'd stayed in town, and Cain wanted his opinion on the gala. He found the slender genius sitting cross-legged on top of his desk, surrounded by a flurry of plans and blue prints, scribbling with one hand onto a napkin while he ate a sandwich with the other. Wyatt watched him for a moment, amused. Glitch had gotten his brain back; technically, he was Ambrose. But the change in personality was permanent. His intellect was back, but Ambrose the person was gone forever. Now it was just Glitch. A much smarter, slightly less confused, no less odd, Glitch.

Glitch dropped his pencil. But his hand kept writing. He took a bite of his sandwich, then turned back to the paper… and noticed his empty hand. "What the…?" he began quietly. Then, he glanced around, muttering, "Look, pencil, I'm not in the mood for games, so you just -" He saw Cain then.

And dropped everything. His papers went flying, the sandwich fell apart on his shoe, and the second pencil stuck behind his ear, which Cain had just noticed, and Glitch had obviously forgotten about, fell down and rolled across the desk and onto the floor.

Cain had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Um… hi," he said.

"Hi," Glitch said breathlessly. "Are you, um…" he looked around, confused, "am I… hi?"

Cain did laugh, then. It seemed to wake Glitch up. "Hey, Tin Man!" he said, hopping off the desk. "What brings you to this very cluttered neck of the palace?"

"It's about this ball that they're throwing," Cain said.

Glitch nodded. "Oh, yeah, and you're worried something's going to happen to one of them."

After the re-installation of his brain, Glitch had become frighteningly empathic and observant. -Damn geniuses,- Cain thought. "Something like that."

"And you're worried about DG in particular?"

Okay, THAT was a shock. "What the hell are you talking about?" Cain demanded, in exactly the right way to confirm all of Glitch's obvious suspicions.

"Oh, come on, Tin Man, you're transparent," Glitch scoffed. "Especially to a guy with soul." He grinned. "You want me to teach you how to dance?"

"I know how to dance, Glitch," Cain said, exasperated. "I just… I don't like this." Cain walked in, sat down at the chair in front of the desk.

Glitch sighed, then went to the chair behind the desk and sat as well. "The doctor is 'in', Mr. Cain," he said, "vent away."

"Well, it's just… they can't trust ANY of these people! Six months ago, half of these so-called 'diplomats' were rebels going up against Azkedellia! And, yeah, they say they're our allies, but I know for a fact that some still blame the Royal family, Az and DG in particular, for everything that happened, and speaking from experience, when you have someone to blame for the death of your loved ones, it makes it a hell of a lot easier to live, and a hell of a lot easier to do something drastic to get revenge. And no one was in the tower but us; a lot of people don't believe that Az was possessed, they think she was just conquered, and that they spread the story of possession because they were ashamed that they'd lost control in the first place, and… and Goddamnit, DG could get hurt!"

Cain was panting slightly. He realized that he'd stood at some point, and wondered vaguely why he couldn't remember doing it.

"Mm-hmm," Glitch said knowingly, nodding his head. "And, exactly, how long have you been in love with the young Princess?"

Cain glared at him, the kind of glare that sent warriors fleeing in fear. But Glitch wasn't a warrior; he was just a genius. And he just sat there, looking clever. Finally, Cain sighed. "I am not - " he began, but Glitch cut him off.

"I may still have a zipper on my head, Tin Man, but my marbles are very much in use. Not to mention we have our very own Viewer, who's lain hands on you more than once, and told me in confidence that you are madly, painfully, BLINDLY in love with DG."

Cain felt himself starting to shake; but he wasn't sure why. He sat again, his head in his hands. He groaned. "What do I do?"

"What do you WANT to do?" came Glitch's voice, maddeningly level. Why couldn't he become forgetful now? When it was useful?

Cain sighed. "What I want to do… well, let's just say it's not worth repeating. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I am twice DG's age; I am a damaged Tin Man, and she is royalty. It's best for both of us if I just try and forget about it."

Glitch laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blonde Ambition

DG waited in the foyer with her parents and sister. They were receiving a dignitary, the first to arrive for the ball. He was the Emissary from the Miner's Guild, and had come from just a few miles away, from a mining village called Black Dust Ridge. DG didn't know his name; she hadn't been paying attention when her sister had told her.

Cain had been weighing heavily on her mind. Despite Az's reassurances, DG was having serious doubts. Cain had been doing his damnedest to avoid her, even when she actively tried to seek him out. She was definitely having second thoughts about Azkedellia's plan. Her sister, however, was adamant that it would work. She was determined to see DG with Cain, though DG couldn't figure out why it mattered so much to the older woman.

"DG!" Az hissed in her ear. "He's here!"

DG snapped to attention. The front doors opened, and three men walked in. Two men in brown mining coats flanked a third, younger man. He was tall and handsome, about Az's age, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore a dark brown coat and black boots, and for the life of her, DG couldn't figure out why he looked so damn familiar.

"Your Majesty," the man said in a smooth, liquid voice. He bowed deeply to the Queen, who smiled.

"You are welcome in this place, good sir," the Queen gave the traditional greeting.

The man stood up straight again. He looked at DG. "Princess," he said, and bowed slightly. DG returned the gesture.

Then, he looked at Az. His smoky eyes met hers, then traveled down her form, and back up, so slowly that it was almost obscene. DG took an immediate dislike to him.

"Princess Azkedellia," the man said, his voice breathless. He held out his hand. Az looked around nervously, then laid her hand in his. He bent his head over it and kissed her fingers, closing his eyes as he did so, as if in reverence. He raised his eyes back to hers and said, "I am Morden, your humble servant, if it pleases my lady."

DG watched her sister turned red. She seemed flustered, but was trying to maintain her lady-like composure. After several moments, Az seemed to find her voice. "You… are *very* welcome in this place, Morden," she said.

The man - Morden - smiled. Something about his smile nudged at DG's memory, but she still couldn't place it. She shook the feeling off; it was probably nothing anyway.

Cain paced in his cottage in the woods. Even though he technically now resided in the Palace, he found it easier to think away from all the hustle and bustle of royal life. Unfortunately, every time he was alone, he thought of DG. He'd retreated to the cottage in an attempt to escape his self-inflicted torture.

He'd forgotten that they'd spent her birthday night there, in his bed.

Cain decided he wouldn't get any relief there. He went to the door and flung it open - only to see DG standing there, hand up, about to knock. "Oh!" she said. She looked at her hand, then dropped it. "Hi," she said uncertainly.

Cain sighed. "Hi." -Goddamnit,- he raged. -Why, why, why do the gods hate me? Why?!- "Look, DG, I'm kind of busy, so - "

"Oh, that's alright," she interrupted, "I just… I was just wondering…" she drifted off.

Cain found his eyes wandering to her lips, and they way she was biting her bottom one, nibbling at it, turning it plump and red and - he couldn't take it. "Wondering WHAT, Princess? I don't got all day." he snapped.

Cain's heart clenched at the momentary look of hurt in DG's blue eyes, but it was snuffed out quickly. "We just got our first guest for the ball," she said, her tone brisk, business-like, and utterly painful for Cain to hear. "And he seems familiar. Familiar in a not-so-good way. I was just wondering if you could look into it. Make sure he's not someone we've gone up against that I just can't remember."

Cain nodded. "Of course." DG turned to walk away, but Cain caught her by the arm. His brain was screaming at him to just let her go, let her walk away, but he couldn't stand to see that look of hurt on her face. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, cursing himself for it.

DG didn't look at him. "It's fine," she said stiffly. Wrenching her arm out of his grasp, she walked away.

Cain watched her go with a sinking feeling. -Nice one, Cain,- he told himself. -You screwed up BAD.- He stared at the spot in the trees where she'd disappeared for several long minutes. Finally it came to him that she'd asked him to do something.

Good. Maybe it wasn't beyond repair. He would dig up everything on this new guy, all the way down to what color his socks were. Then, he'd go to DG and redeem himself. Of course. It was perfect. It HAD to work.

DG sat on the floor in Glitch's study. Glitch was nowhere to be seen; she'd gone there for advice and found it empty. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered to cold way he'd snapped at her. He'd never spoken to her like that before. Even when they first met, and he'd dismissed her as a "kid" who would run at the first sign of trouble, even then he hadn't been mean, just… broken.

DG sniffled, then got angry. At herself for being co childish. At Cain for being so heartless. At everything and everyone. "And I thought I was bad." The voice startled her. DG swiped a hand at her eyes and turned. Glitch was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Hey, Glitch," she said, standing up, trying to sound normal.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

DG shook her head a little too quickly. "Nothing," she said.

"Not so," came a low, growling voice. Raw was standing just behind Glitch. "DG very sad," he continued, walking towards her. "DG hurt." He stood in front of her and placed a hand over her heart. "DG's heart ache," he said, his own voice thick with sadness. "Raw's heart ache for her."

DG placed her hand over his and managed a watery smile. "It's my own fault, Raw," she said. "I'm a fool."

"Not at all," Glitch said. "Nothing foolish about being in love with a man who loves you back."

DG glanced quickly at him. He leaned against the door frame, looking cool and confident. A side effect of being Ambrose again. It was sometimes unnerving to see clumsy, haphazard Glitch standing there looking as debonair as James Bond. "What are you talking about?"

Glitch sighed, walking in to the room. "Alright, enough with the dancing, the both of you. I've never met two such different people with the same exact level of stubbornness. I mean, come on, Princess, Cain is perfect for you. And you're the only woman around who could tame him. What in the Realms is the problem?!"

"I don't know!" DG cried. "I'm not the one with the problem; he is!"

"Yes, I noticed," Glitch agreed. He sat on his desk, cross-legged. "Look, dry those tear, pretty girl, because Cain is in love with you. Now, he's going to try and push you away, in some misguided attempt to prove that he doesn't deserve you. Ignore it. You go for him like your life depended on it, because he IS worth it, and he DOES deserve a woman like you. And no matter how much he denies it, he wants you more than anything in the world." Glitch smiled, and looked around. "Hey, what's everybody doing here?

DG and Raw laughed. DG went to Glitch and hugged him. "Thanks," she said.

"For what?" Glitch asked, confused.

"You'll remember in a minute." She headed out of the office. Halfway down the hallway, she heard Glitch call out to her.

"You're welcome!" DG smiled. Excitement bubbled up in her. She'd made a decision, and her friends had given her the strength she needed to carry it through. "Hey, where are you going?" Glitch called from down the hall.

"I have a Tin Man to see!" DG called back with a grin.

Cain jumped at the tap on his shoulder. He'd been intent on the files in front of him, spread across the desk in his room. He turned, and to his horror, saw DG standing there. "I'm already looking into that Morden guy, DG, you don't have to check up on me - "

DG shook her head, smiling. "No, Wyatt, it's not about that. I want to show you something."

Cain was immediately suspicious. "What?" he asked.

"It's a surprise," she said.

Cain considered it; Gods, did he consider it. But it had trouble written all over it. "No, I don't think so," he said, turning back to his papers.

There was a moment of silence, and Cain hoped she'd just left.

No such luck.

A hand placed itself over the files he was reading. DG leaned over him, he hair falling down into his face. She smelled so ripe and juicy, like a blackberry, wrapped in vanilla. He looked into her eyes, so near, and bit his lip at the look in those blue orbs. "You'll like it," she said. "Trust me."

-This is a bad idea,- the voice in his head admonished as he followed DG into the woods just minutes later. -Bad, bad, bad, bad!- "Shut up," he growled to himself. He looked up and saw they were in a section of the woods he'd never seen before. "Where are we going?" he called to DG, who was several feet in front of him.

"You do know the meaning of the word, 'surprise', right?" was her tart reply. Cain watched her hopping along in front of him, over logs and under branches. She was wearing those old pants from the first time the met. They hugged her hips and ass in a way that should have been illegal, in Cain's opinion. He watched her walk, and was so entranced by it that he almost fell off a ledge.

DG caught him in time with a hand across his chest. The simple feeling of that small touch almost broke Cain's self-control, and he had a sudden feeling that he was in over his head. "We're here!" DG announced.

Cain looked around. They were at an absolutely beautiful hot springs. It was so secluded that Cain had no idea where exactly in the forest they were. The water in front of him was hot and fragrant, and so inviting to his stressed, strained body.

A sudden splash made him look around. He saw a blouse, trousers, and shoes at his feet. Looking at the water, he saw that DG had stripped to her underwear and jumped in. He knew where this was going now, and the thought terrified him. "Come on," DG encouraged, tilting her head invitingly. "It's really warm. And you seem kind of stressed."

-Tricky little minx.- Cain fully intended to say "no", to turn and stomp his way back to his office and forget about DG. He fully intended to. His body had other ideas, however. He began to strip without thinking, and soon was down to his boxers.

"Join me, Wyatt," DG purred. And he could do nothing but obey. Cain lowered himself into the water, hissing through his teeth as the almost-too-hot liquid rose over his sore, tense muscles. DG floated over to him.

"Look, DG, I don't know what you're planning here-" he began, but she cut him off.

"I'm not planning anything, Wyatt. I just thought you'd like to go for a swim."

Wyatt sighed. The heat intensified that luscious scent she gave off, and somehow Wyatt knew it wasn't perfume. It was just her. She just smelled *that* good to him. She was so obviously offering something here, and if he took her up on her offer…

"I'm supposed to protect you," he said, his voice quiet, desperate.

"Then keep me close," she said. "That's an order."

Cain reached out and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her against him, feeling her breast pressed up on his chest. She looked up at him, and it was that same look from his dream. He had no idea that blue eyes could smolder so hotly. He kissed her, roughly, his control fraying dangerously. His tongue slid over hers, and she bit his lips, drawing a growl from him.

There was no way he was going to survive.

Cain grabbed DG by the hair and spun her around. He shoved her against the stone wall of the hot spring. He gripped the edge, bringing his own body flush against hers. He kissed her neck as she wiggled deliciously against the hardness in his boxers. He ran a hand down her front, feeling her nipples harden under her bra. Her arms were trapped, so he removed her bra himself, keeping her against the wall. He tried to keep her still, because every movement she made caused sparks of pleasure to shoot up through his erection which was settled against her backside. His hand wandered over her breasts again, while the other one slid down her side. He pulled her underwear down, past her thighs. He heard her moan as he slid a hand up between her legs, right to her center.

He stroked that hot little bundle of nerves and felt her tense against him. He pulled her hair back to look at her face. Her eyes were shut, and she was biting her lip. He slid a thick, calloused finger inside her and watched her face change. It was delicious, watching the pleasure roll across her features.

He didn't want to wait anymore. His control was gone now, and all thought were gone from his head but one: Get inside her.

Cain tugged his boxers down, then, one hand tangled in her hair, he pulled DG's hips out from the wall with his other hand. The tip of him was resting at her entrance, and he could almost feel it straining to go further. And yet, he hesitated. He couldn't think but something was telling him to stop.

That very quiet voice, however, was silenced when DG looked over her shoulder at him and said, "Wyatt," in a voice so thick with lust it made Cain want to cry.

He shoved himself inside her without another thought.

DG gasped and clutched at the wall. He pounded her into the stone, not a thought for what it was doing to her. He kept his left hand down between her thighs, stroking her, wanting to give her some of what she was giving him. His other hand left her hair and laid itself across her lips. Her tongue darted out and licked along his index finger. He slipped it into her mouth, and she sucked at it, as if it was much more than just a finger.

DG was so hot, so tight, that it almost hurt, and was so perfect Cain felt it couldn't be real. But it was. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was real. The sound of DG's moan, slowly becoming louder, was real. His own pulse, beating so fast it was just a hum. Was real.

And the white heat of pleasure coursing through his body was real. DG screamed then, and she came around him, her body squeezing him as she shook, gasping and moaning with the force if it.

Cain's own climax was near, but he wanted to coax another from DG first. He quickened his ministrations between her legs, stroking that bundle of nerves hard and quick. He shifted position, knowing he could reach that spot inside that made her melt.

It almost sounded like she was crying now, but it only served to spur him on. When she came the second time, the scream was so loud that he clamped his hand tight over her mouth, lest she be heard and someone come to investigate.

And then, it hit him: he was pounding this girl's soft flesh into a rock wall, his hand covering her mouth and nose - he realized she probably couldn't breath.

And to his dismay, it was THIS thought that sent him plummeting over the edge. He climaxed with such force that he feared he may black out. He felt his body spasm against DG's, and even though it lasted mere seconds, he could swear it was hours.

When it was all over, Cain wrapped his arms around DG. "DG," he said, his voice strangled. "Are you… okay?"

There was no answer.

"DG?" he asked, panic rising in him. He shook her. "DG?"

Turning her around, her saw that her eyes were closed; her body limp.

DG was unconscious.


End file.
